


Fareeha the Falcon

by ShadowDragonRider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragonRider/pseuds/ShadowDragonRider
Summary: Post-Overwatch,  Fareeha is experiencing a longing to do something other than sitting still and allowing the world to walk over her. Together with Angela, she will learn that their is more than one way in the world to fly without a Raptora suit.  Fareeha just didn't expect it to be so cold.





	

Lying in bed, Fareeha could only stare into the ceiling fan located above her, she kept still, allowing her worn out girlfriend to sleep peacefully with a single arm over Fareeha’s chest with her head tucked into nook of her neck. For the last few hours she found herself with the inability to sleep, her mind still ticking in thought. These times were a bliss, where she could spend periods of time with Angela without worry of separation or ever losing her to the battlefield. 

Life had become dull, it was too easy for the ex-soldier. Every day was the same monotone story. get up, do a few chores, make sure to do her exercise, make sure the house was clean and present dinner for her exhausted and over-worked girlfriend when she gets home and help at the local mechanic if necessary. It wasn’t always like this, she could still sometimes hear the war in her dreams, the sounds of gun fire and explosions, the way people stared into her soul as they disappeared into a rocket explosion. The screams of children clinging onto the lifeless bodies of their parents. It would be something that would forever haunt her. After Overwatch had dealt with the second Omnic crisis, the world had managed to somehow grab hold of the broken piece and put itself back together into some form of equal agreement. Global peace, that was the goal. Of course, such an idea was foolish, ask any soldier about the wars they have fought in and ask them if they could ever make peace with the enemy. Most if not all would say it would be impossible, that even though on the surface you could smile and act nice, there would always be an underlying hatred towards each other. That’s why the global unification service was created. Consider it a well-funded Overwatch but on a much larger scale, compromising of nearly all the countries in the world, human and Omnic alike. Their goal was to resolve problems diplomatically, so far it had worked effectively, stopping most wars in the world in a matter of months after its creation.

Of course, Jack or Soldier 76 after his resurface to the world of the living, the original leader of Overwatch sat as one of the ambassadors of the USA. Though most government didn’t approve of the revival of Overwatch, or the fact that they went against the Pertras Act, they decided that in exchange for resolving conflict and this time by the books, that allowances could be made. They decided solo organisations like Overwatch could poses problems if they become corrupted so formed their own organisation that promote justice, freedom and protection between countries, and Overwatch was the first to be welcomed. Members were formally and honourably discharged for their services for a better world. Winston went on to join the scientific community, being honoured a Nobel Peace Prize for his work on leading the recalled Overwatch and his technology that wiped out an accidental nuclear strike from USA. Genji and Hanzo managed to find peace and had travelled home to Japan with Zenyatta in tow, Lena had found love and was now happily dating and living in London again. Heck even Mei focused her studies considering on a better fuel source than biofuel and solar power, together with her globally funded research centre she had found enough work to last her a life time. Fareeha however, wasn’t as lucky. 

Just before the end of the war, the final siege upon the last Talon fortified base, she had been forced to make the ultimate sacrifice, the destruction of a super weapon powerful enough to destroy cities. She had managed to successfully destroy the factory with the assistance of her old squad but ended up losing her left arm and a short-term coma. When she had awoken, she had found herself bed ridden, the fight already won and a prosthetic arm to replace her lost one. Her recovery time was long, her rehabilitation time longer and when all was said and done it had taken its toll. By the time, Angela had finished the course of rehabilitation with Fareeha, Overwatch had been formally disbanded, and each member of Overwatch was to receive their medals by their respected country leaders at a single presentation in the US. However, the members of Overwatch took their family seriously and had prolonged receiving their commendations until Fareeha could join them. Helix Security International in the end was made bankrupt. Due to their high costs of equipment, most of which was destroyed in the final battles and the loss of far too many soldiers and Raptora suits they had no money left after the law suits to keep themselves running. Fareeha was left with virtually nothing, with her family disbanded and her rank and job officially discharged she was left with the money in her bank and her memories. Almost.

Angela had been what some would call a light in the darkness, when all was bleak she would shine with the most brilliant light that illuminated Fareeha’s world. It wasn’t until after Fareeha had been discharged from the hospital, on their way driving home to a temporary flat until arrangements could be made to find places to live did Fareeha tell her that she was thinking of her in what she considered her last moments in the Talon base. Angela had starts to tear up, the haunting memories of death and destruction hanging over them that she had to pull over, and for ten minutes they sat together hugging, tears falling from their eyes as they promised to protect each other forever. Upon a second consideration, telling the girl you have admired for years that you would do anything to protect her after getting out of hospital in a car in the middle of the road wasn’t as romantic as she was hoping. Despite this, just a few years on in their little Egyptian home, could they find some solace. Through the day, Angela under her callsign name of Mercy assisted the areas of Egypt that was still ravaged by the effects of the war, by night she came home to a loving girlfriend who made sure she was to shower, eat and sleep for a minimum of seven hours a day. Fareeha had struggled at first, the adjustment to her new prosthetic was unusual, though she loved that Symmetra and Torbjorn had designed her arm to be familiar to her Raptora armour, even if it just sat just meters away in the other room collecting dust. She worked on odd jobs, fixing cars, helping construct new homes for people that has lost theirs during the war etc. Though she could never find something that offered her the same thrills of battle. She couldn’t even help Angela with Egypt, they had lost a lot of people, many who still needed medical help, of which Fareeha could not provide.

Now, as she contemplated life, watching the soft breathing of Angela rise and falls she sighed in worry. Has she really fallen into such a routine of helplessness. She took one last glance at the woman cuddled up to her before deciding she needed to clear her mind. Gently moving Angela’s head away from her neck and an adjustment of Angela’s arm, she quietly rose from the bed and slipped into a pair of sandals tiptoeing out of the bedroom, taking one last passing glace before carefully closing the door behind her with a click. Of course, this wasn’t the first time she had started doing this, more and more, she had been recently finding herself woken up by nightmares, then forced herself to brew a cup of tea, taking deep calming breaths of fresh air while sitting on a bench outside. Originally, she would go for a run or train, but every action reminded her of some horror she had experienced. It was like watching her whole life deteriorate over and over again and frankly it was causing her much distress. She liked to consider that she hid it well when in front of Angela, for her sake Fareeha kept up the fake smile, pretending this cosy life was the right choice but deep down she knew it wasn’t and even deeper down she knew that Angela could see right through her charade too. With a shaky breath, she brought a hand up to her face and found herself gasping to hold back tears. Helix, Overwatch? It had been her whole lively hood, she had expected that she would live long enough to retire an old woman in a changed and better world or die fighting for a better one. But now it was gone what would she do.

She heard Angela shuffle behind her before she could make some form of contact with Fareeha. Silently she came over and sat on the bench beside her, bringing her arms over Fareeha’s shoulders bringing her into an embrace. No words were needed, no actions to be taken. At this moment, it was just the two women who loved each other, the problem was that one of them had the lost the sparkle in her eyes. It was like a crack in a dam, and when the last supporting beam had been revealed and weakened, it all came flooding out, every thought, every dream every endless, boring, condescending, effortless, pointless, useless moment Fareeha felt was revealed. Of course, she went into detail how Angela had saved her more than she could ever imagine, how this wasn’t her fault at all, nor should it be her problem. But Angela was stubborn, it’s what made her one of the best medics and scientist in the world. She refused to accept that Fareeha was alone here, she had decided that from the moment Fareeha had promised to protect her, that Angela would spend her life making sure Fareeha was protected too. 

It had come as a surprise to Fareeha, when Angela had said that they should take a long holiday in ensure them both happiness. Fareeha had tried to object at first, she knew the importance that Angela held in the Egypt as of late, it would be unfair of her to whisk Angela away for a few months to another country so far away. But she was confident that Fareeha needed a change of scenery, and more specifically she needed her spark back. So, that summer night became the night that would change everything, the night where Fareeha would find her spark doing something that would seem so peculiar to her fellow Egyptians. That night marked that she would gain back excitement and thill into her life. Though she may no longer rain justice from above, she would be known as something greater, someone who has had so much taken from her yet, she would come back majestically souring through the sky. She would become Fareeha the Falcon.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Switzerland would be an experience, Fareeha had been too cold places before, so the cold Switzerland air was to be expected, but after living in Egypt for so long, she had come unprepared for the how cold it was and found herself snuggled up with Angela for the majority of the ride to Angela’s Flat. Despite them being together for the last three years and living in Egypt, Angela still had a small flat located in Zürich, which they decided would be their winter retreated for when they decided that Egypt had simply gotten too hot, or in this instance they wanted a change in pace and scenery.   
“So, tell me, is it your first time in Switzerland?” the Omnic taxi driver asked in English for Fareeha’s benefit, all while focusing on the road. Fareeha chuckled as she moved some of her hair away from her face and gave a pouty face towards Angela. “Once, a very long time ago when I was a child” she replied as she gave Angela a smirk, “This is the first-time Angela has brought me to Switzerland herself” she explained as she was playfully swatted by Angela who gasped in mock shock. 

“Now that isn’t strictly true now is it, you typically don’t like the cold” she replied, but it was already too late, the driver had started laughing at their playful jabs. “Well I very much hope she can show you some of the sights, we have the best chocolate factories and grandest winter sports you could imagine.”

Fareeha laughs as she pokes a pouting Angela. “Oh, don’t I know it, Angela here only eats the finest _Swiss_ chocolate” she jokingly explains as he uses her fingers to put an emphasis on the swiss part. Angela huffs, turning away from Fareeha but keeping herself in Fareeha’s embrace and smiled as she watched the snowy mountain tops. “Of course, our chocolate is some of the best In the world and you surely must visit a ski resort, with the winter Olympics only two years away, everyone is in winter games fever.” The Omnic explained as he pointed out of the windows towards the large ski resort besides them.   
Fareeha watched in thrill at the sight of the snow sports, turning towards Angela with a huge grin on your face. “Have you ever been skiing before?” Angela chuckled as she turned back towards Fareeha and gave her a smile. “Reeeha, I’m Swiss, of course I have done Skiing before, but I would never have pegged you as someone interested in such a sport.” She giggled as Fareeha watched in awe of the few people on the mountain, skilfully skirting between slaloms with grace, all while in ever present of the gigantic mountain jump that loomed besides them. “I’ll tell you what, its early in the morning, why don’t we drop off our bags, have some breakfast and head over there.” Fareeha turned her head with a grin so wide it stretched from ear to ear, she was careful to lean close to Angela’s ear, carefully brushing away her golden locks and whispered very quietly. “I want to see you fall over on your butt”. Fareeha was promptly met with another swat and a fake angry face from Angela which only broke into a explosion of laughter from the pair of them.

The ride was relatively short, Fareeha of course insisted that she take in the bags in the back of the car. Angela would never win such a battle with Fareeha, she would always argue that she could do it herself and Fareeha would always counter that she was aware she was capable, but she wanted to do it for her regardless because she loved her. While Fareeha juggled transporting their stuff, Angela was left with the Taxi driver. Standing at his window pulling out some money to pay the driver, who begrudgingly accepted after offering the ride for free. “Oh no, please I must insist I pay, you were after all so kind to us and got us here very quickly” Angela explained as the Omnic waved her off and took the money, he paused for a few seconds before retracting his hand, head looking down to her feet. “Thing is, I can help but feeling like I should be paying you.” He paused as the Omnic placed the money into a cup holder, turning around to gently clasping hold of Angela’s hand to shake it. “Dr Ziegler.” 

At first, she was surprised but warmly shook his hand with a smile. “I was one of the lucky few who didn’t get infected or involved with the second Omnic crisis, but I recognise you as clear as day, the guardian angel who advocated for our right to exist, without you Dr Ziegler, I wouldn’t be here now.” He thanked her, the light in his eyes glimmered brilliant blue, causing Angela to blush. She had saved many lives before, but not once had she thought about those she had saved by fighting for the rights of overs. Angela shook his hand stronger this time, a strong smirk on her face as she nodded at the Omnic. “Just another day at the office.” The Omnic let out a delighted laugh as he returned her hand and allowed her to continue her day. “Hopefully we shall meet again in the future Doctor Ziegler” he waved as he grabbed hold of the wheel, turning around to reverse out when she called out to it. “Wait!” she called causing him to stop and turn. “I didn’t catch your name!” His eyes, once again glimmered that wonderful sky blue before he uttered a response. “Marco Amsler” and with that her drove away into the snowy morning. “Marco Amsler” she mused with a smile, she would remember that. “Angela quickly, I haven’t got your keys and its really really cold out here!” Fareeha called while shivering in the change of clothes she had worn coming from Egypt. Angela ended up having to raise a hand to her mouth to suppress either a laugh or some form of sarcastic retort.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is pretty much my submission to the /r/Pharmercy subreddit for their weekly fan fiction, unlike my previous stories I'm actually motivated to finish this one!


End file.
